Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion
This is the What-if battle, Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion Description Rayman vs Despicable Me! Which of these two gibberish talking comic reliefs is the deadliest? Interlude Wiz: On a previous episode of Death Battle, we pitted a Goomba and a Koopa against each other and they both end up dead in the lava pit. Boomstick: But will this one be different with these two crazy guys? The Raving Rabbid , Rayman's psychopathic enemy... Wiz: ...and the Despicable Minion , Gru's most loyal yet stupid Stormtrooper. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Raving Rabbid Wiz: The Raving Rabbids are the common enemies to Rayman. Boomstick: These bastards kidnapped him and the baby globoxes for an unknown reason, but Rayman's only chance for escape was to play their minigames, ripped straight from the Mario Parties, and earn plungers. Wiz: Fortunately for them, that is what they would use in their fights normally. Boomstick: Along with toilet brushes, flyswatters, and many more! The weapons never stop there, despite their inferiority! Wiz: Thus leading to their weakness, their low I.Q., They are so stupid, that their plans they make usually go wrong. Boomstick: I wouldn't say that in their faces, though, as they are hot-tempered that they're eyes turn red, give out a shriek, and go berserk to anyone in their way. But despite their weakness, they have accomplished certain like scoring a TV show as seen on Nickelodeon! Wiz: Well, that's quite an accomplishment. Rabbid: BWAAAAAAAAAAH! Despicable Minion Wiz: Before they started working for Felonious Gru, the Despicable Minions have existed since the dawn of the dinosaurs. Boomstick: and they started finding a boss to work for such as T-Rex, some egyptian Pharaoh, Napoleon Bonaparte, and even Dracula! Wiz: None of them prevailed, until one day they decide to head to the Orlando Villain Con. Boomstick: And they get their chance with popular supervillain, Scarlett Overkill; I don't blame them though, I'd be working for her too if I had my chance. Wiz: And sometime later, the minions are seen happily working for their current boss, Gru. Boomstick: How that all happened is another story, we will wait until July when their movie "The Minions" come out in theaters. But for now, let's talk about the minions themselves. Wiz: The minions are equipped with heavy weaponry themselves like a bazooka that usually has poor accuracy. Boomstick: They also have a strangely unique weapon known as the fart gun made by Dr. Nefario, whom he thought Gru told him to make when he actually wanted him to make the dart gun. The Minions also get some of their weapons from the Minion Rush app game such as the freeze ray gun to freeze opponent in their tracks, and the banana vacuum, which sucks up only bananas. Wiz: They also have a special weapon in the PX-41 serum, when consumed they become the invulnerable purple minion destroying anything that gets in its path, but can be worn off with the antidote that is put in Gru's jelly, making it the weakness of the purple minion. And speaking of Minion's weaknesses... Boomstick: Like the Rabbids, the minions are rather dimwitted, and of course despite living a long time, they have the personality of children. Wiz: But they have had their certain accomplishments, such as helping their boss Gru make a homemade Rocket-ship out of materials they can find, stealing the moon, and even scoring their own movie that takes place back in 1968. Boomstick: I hope their movie is a lot good as their fight! Minions: (sinigng) Bayla, Bayla banana, Baylake Ookie Mookie, Hey, Balakademooka de Ohhmeeka, Lola, Bayla Banana! Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Battle In a warehouse filled with various things, a raving rabbid ventures around and notices a pile of bananas. Hungrily, he runs to them but before he can grab one, they were all being sucked away by a vacuum that was used by the one-eyed despicable minion. Rabbid: (out of Anger) BWAAAAH! Minion: No, no, no, me, me! The Rabbid pulls out a plunger as his weapon, while the minion grabs a fart gun. FIGHT! The Rabbid charges at the minion and uses the plunger on his goggle and pulls it, the minion fires the fart gun causing the rabbid to faint in disgust, then he tosses the gun and uses the plunger, after removing it from his goggles, on the rabbid and tosses him to the toilet brushes. The rabbid then charges at the minon again and whack him some, which includes a quick shot or the rabbid brushing the minion's teeth with the toilet brush, then the minion turns the table on the rabbid with some karate moves of his own, but the rabbid grabs a flyswatter and swats the minion off him with certain force, causing the minion to fall and break through a big glass container filled with PX-41 serum, the rabbid follows the minion there, but when the minion comes out, he was purple and ferocious looking. Minion: BAH! Rabbid: (out of fear) BWAAAAAAHHH! (cue some random jazzy chase music) The Rabbid tries to escape the purple minion, even throwing various things at him but are having no effect, but then after losing the minion, he eyes a jar of antidote jelly, but seeing that he is hungry, he picked up the jar and shoved the entire jar in his mouth, but then he hears some growls, he turns to see the purple minion again. Rabbid: (out of fear with mouthful) BAAAAH! But this time, the purple minion caught the rabbid and shoved him, jar of jelly included, and with the rabbid's ear exposed out of the minion's mouth, he gave three powerful crunches to end the rabbid's life, even slurping the ear like a spaghetti noodle, then burps out the jar label, as well as turning back to the regular minion because he ate the jar of antidote jelly as well as the rabbid. K.O. Results (cue Minions' theme song) Boomstick: Wow, now I'm more than eager to watch the Minions' movie now! Wiz: The Rabbid may have more weapon options than the minion, but thanks to his stupidity, he turned the yellow minion into the purple minion. Boomstick: And it didn't make things better for him when he eats the jelly instead of using it on the minion! Wiz: And the fact that the minion caught up and caught him at last for the final move before reverting back to normal. Boomstick: It's not the minion's fault that the rabbid got himself in the jam! Wiz: The Winner is the Despicable Minion. Minion: Ha,ha,ha,ha, suckers! Trivia *This is Maxevil's twelfth Death Battle episode. *This is Maxevil's fourth 'Rivalry' themed Death Battle, the first three are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Pete vs Bowser, and Catwoman vs Black Cat; and the next one is Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck. *This is the fourth of Maxevil's Death Battles to use dialogue from any source of media to make the combatants speak, the first three are Pete vs Bowser, Pikachu vs Stitch, and Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (for Scyther only); and the next ten are Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Godzilla only), Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II (song only), Raphael vs Charizard (Charizard only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (E-101: Beta, Scratch, Grounder, Rocksteady, Bebop, Krang, and Metal Sonic only), Blastoise vs. Katara (Blastoise only), Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Jigglypuff only), Riptor vs Dingodile (Killer Instinct announcer and Riptor only), Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot (Crash only), Big the Cat vs Patrick Star, and Petey Piranha vs Mr. Patch. *This is Maxevil's second Death Battle episode to show one combatant dying by being eaten by another combatant, this time being the Raving Rabbid being eaten by the Despicable Minion (who was in his purple form), the first is Pikachu vs Stitch, and the next five are Superman vs Godzilla, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Riptor vs Dingodile, Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot, and Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs. *It is also the first of Maxevil's Death Battles, let alone any death battles, to have some random music that does not belong to either home franchise of the combatants. Who would you be rooting for? Raving Rabbid Despicable Minion Category:Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:Season 2 Maxevil Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015